


Staying Strong

by Katherine



Category: Lego Elves
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Part 4 Webisode 6 "In The Shadows"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Rowan would stay strong enough to meet his future. He could endure the goblin taunts, the draining of his flame, the binding.





	Staying Strong

Rowan would stay strong enough to meet his future. He could endure the goblin taunts, the draining of his flame, the binding. The chain glowed a sickly green that made his eyes ache. The dark collar was heavier than any ordinary metal could have been, weighing Rowan down towards endless cold.

But if his wings shrunk to memories, if every flame that made him guttered, he would keep concealed one last spark. A spark would be enough to light the hammer wielded by a worthy elf. One with strength to bond with him. There would be one who was worthy.


End file.
